


To make a House a Home

by Grim-Polar (Skippyin)



Series: Little Secrets Collection [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, cute buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippyin/pseuds/Grim-Polar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the evens of Little Secrets.</p>
<p>Alphys shows Frisk a small camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To make a House a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this one. I wanted to take my time with it but I was rushed to finish it. It made me feel stressed ;u;
> 
> I still have so much work I need to do I can't take the time to write stuff for the main fic out. I was supposed to be doing homework but everybody wants me to write for this AU so here have a one shot. Damn I'm going to be in so much trouble with my professor. Good bye sleep I'll miss you.
> 
> Anyway, this story is supposed to take place after the events of Little Secrets. But don't worry, this fic has no spoilers for the ending of the main fic. Continue reading at your leisure.

Frisk liked Alphys.

Frisk liked everyone, sure, but things tended to get a little crazy more often than not. However, whenever it was Alphys’ turn to watch over the small borrower child (every Wednesday to be exact), they found her quiet introvert nature to bring a sort of peace to the house. It was a nice break from the usual insanity and very refreshing.

Frisk sat on the coffee table, poised on top of the remote to quickly flick through the channels to find the 24-hour anime channel they enjoyed watching together. The two had a sort of routine going by now. Alphys would come in through the front door exactly fifteen minutes after Sans and Papyrus had left, they would watch anime and discuss Alphys’ work for a few hours, then they would have lunch, after that they play board games till the brothers come home.

Frisk smiled as Alphys walked through the door just as usual, however, their attention was drawn to the sight of a rather clunky old laptop in her arms.

“Hi, Frisk!” She greeted while she took a seat on the couch and set the laptop onto the table next to Frisk “How’re you doing?”

“I’m doing good. I heard there's going to be a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie marathon today...” Frisk curiously stepped closer to the large device, observing as Alphys pressed a button that brought it to life. They heard the whirr and clicks of machinery and felt the heat of the cooling fan begin to blow over them as the screen lit up to reveal a bright pink desktop covered in hearts.

“Really? Great! But, uh…” Alphys adjusted her glasses nervously “I-I was wondering if we could do something a little different today?”

“Something different?” That was odd, usually, Alphys hated breaking away from the routine. The child simply shrugged “I’m fine with that. What do you want to do?”

The woman ran a hand through her hair, a blush across her freckled cheeks became very prominent very quickly “Well…. I’m…. Curious…”

“Curious?” Frisk tilted their head to the side.

“I’m curious about how you see everything. What does the world look like for your perspective? I guess you can say my natural scientific curiosity is getting to me here, but I want to know what the borrower’s view of the world is like.” Alphys dug into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a metal marble. She lowered her hand down so Frisk could see it better “This is actually a very tiny video camera I built, and it streams the footage it picks up to my laptop. Watch.” She used her free hand to click an icon on her laptop, opening up the program that apparently activated the camera. A small red light blinked to life inside the ‘marble’ and then in the blink of an eye, an image of Frisk was on the screen. The child’s eyes widened as they looked between the screen and the camera.

“Wow…” They breathed, amazed by Alphys’ inventive genius. Suddenly, an idea sprung into their head and they smiled: “You want to know what my world is like?”

“Yeah, i-if that’s alright with you I mean! I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything!” Alphys spoke quickly, afraid of offending her small friend. Frisk only giggled.

“I got an idea. Can I borrow this?” They asked as they patted the circular camera balanced on Alphys’ fingertips.

“Uh, sure.” The scientist said with a raised eyebrow. Frisk took the camera in their hands, made sure it was facing the right direction and then scurried away. 

“Watch the screen!” They called over their shoulder as they darted to the edge of the table and slid down the line of their old grappling hook (which Frisk kept latched to the coffee table after it had been returned to them) to the carpet below. Bursting with excitement they made their way across the living room to their trapdoor; they promptly opened it and hopped down.

They didn’t have to worry about the camera not being able to see because Frisk’s tunnel system was lit up with old Christmas lights. The child slowed to a steady walk to allow Alphys time to observe what the camera was showing her. They traveled directly to their little hidden away home. Now that Frisk thought about it, this would be the first time any of their human friends would get a glimpse at their room. The borrower’s living space was a complete mystery to them, and before now there was no way for any of them to see. Frisk was very excited to show Alphys the place they called home.

They opened the makeshift playing card door and switched on the flashlight they used for a lamp.

“Welcome to my part of the house!” Frisk announced proudly holding the camera out to give it a sweeping view across the room. They wandered around the room, taking their time to show Alphys everything. Frisk showed her their hammock, their dresser filled with knick knacks, their small kitchen area, no nook or cranny was left unturned. The child happily showed off the things they crafted using common household items, feeling a sort of pride for doing so much on their own without help from any adult borrowers. The tour went on for an hour until there was nothing else left to show. Frisk hurried down the tunnel back to the living room, excited to hear what Alphys' thoughts were.

However, when the borrower returned to the living room they noticed a sort of concerned look on her face.

“Alphys?” Frisk asked when they climbed back up into the table “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, uh, well…” Alphys rubbed her hands together; her eyes darted around the room not making eye contact with Frisk “Before I say anything else, I have to thank you, Frisk. I was only going to ask you to walk around the living room, you didn’t have to show me your house. But…” The woman fell silent.

“But?” Frisk tilted their head and stepped a little closer.

“Frisk…” Alphys looked down and adjusted her glasses “Your room isn’t exactly uh… clean. I have a feeling this is why you get sick so often. It’s not healthy for someone to live under those conditions. N-Not that I didn’t like it! I think your house is very **very** cute! B-But I’m just worried for your health. You don’t even have to live down there anymore. I’m sure if you ask Sans and Papyrus they would get you a doll house or something nicer to live in.”

“Oh…” Frisk looked down at their feet and picked at the hem of their sweater “The truth is, I don’t really want to do that. I know I can ask them but… I like my house. Sure it’s not perfect, but it’s _mine._ I had to build all of that on my own without any help from any adult. I can’t help but feel proud of it… The house my parents built was a lot cleaner and nicer than mine, but I’m not really sure how to build a lot of stuff. I never learned…”

“Oh, Frisk… Come here...” Alphys lowered a hand to the table top, allowing the child to crawl into her palm. She gently lifted Frisk up so they were eye level before speaking again “I’m sorry. That was inconsiderate of me. It must have been so hard for you to make all of that on your own…”

Frisk shook their head “No, it’s okay. I know you just want to take care of me. Just like the others.”

“But this is a problem. What if you get really badly sick? Or the house floods and you get hurt? I’d offer to fix up the whole place for you, but I don’t think Sans and Papyrus would want a hole in their wall…” Both the human and borrower sighed at the same time. A thoughtful silence fell between the both of them before an idea clicked into Alphys’ mind “I got it!” She exclaimed, making Frisk jump a little bit at her sudden outburst.

“What is it?” Frisk asked, their curiosity piqued.

“You said you couldn’t make a nicer house because you never learned, right?” Alphys eyes were practically sparkling behind her glasses “Well then why don’t we just teach you? We can look up how to do it on my laptop. Granted it’ll be tutorials on building small houses for dolls but I’m sure it’ll work! We can give your house a complete makeover, Frisk.”

“Alphys that’s perfect!” Frisk smiled from ear to ear “You’re so smart, no wonder you’re such a good scientist.”

“Aw gosh…” The scientist blushed “Thanks… Now, let’s get to work!”

The two of them got to work right away. After a quick trip to Alphys’ house for craft supplies and opening dozens of tutorials on her computer, they were ready to start. Frisk brought all of their belongings out of their home and into the living room. While Frisk got to work using popsicle sticks and super glue to put in a proper floor, Alphys used her model building expertise to fix up the furniture. She sewed the holes in Frisk’s glove hammock (Frisk insisted on keeping it instead of switching to an actual bed), replaced the broken leg on a chair, cleaned the dust and grime and made them shine like new. They used old gift wrapping paper as wallpaper, Frisk picked the pattern with cute looking birds. The two of them worked all afternoon, even skipping lunch altogether. Frisk would come out for more supplies while Alphys tinkered and repaired.

Before they knew it Sans and Papyrus had come home. They were slightly surprised to see Alphys sitting on the floor next to Frisk’s trapdoor, craft supplies spread out on the floor with her laptop open and playing music. She was so focused on painting a tiny design on the side of the dresser that she didn’t notice them enter until one of them spoke up.

“Hey Alphys,” Sans greeted, suddenly appearing to look over her shoulder “What’s going on?”

“Frisk and I are fixing up their room,” Alphys responded, extremely focused on what she was doing.

The brothers were surprised. The only time they had seen Alphys this focused was with one of her scientific projects. The two of them were quick to hop on board, wanting to help out in any way they could. It wasn’t long before Alphys was showing them how to make a miniature carpet. The three humans and one borrower worked until late afternoon.

It took a while for Frisk to move everything back in, but they were excited to redecorate.

When the project was finally done, Frisk took Alphys’ camera back into their home to show the three of them the fruits of all their hard work.

It was a pretty big improvement. The tiny home was a lot cleaner, Alphys had made a tiny light that Frisk could stick to the ceiling and switch on with a tug of the thread hanging off of it. The bright light definitely made the room feel more cozy and warm. It was hard to imagine how just that morning, the tiny home looked completely different. In place of a hard grimy floor there was now a soft carpeted surface. All the furniture looked like new, even the old glove had gotten a trip into the washing machine and now smelled like flowers. It was beautiful, and it was all Frisk's.  


“Thank you guys,” Frisk had said when they emerged back into the living room “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Happy to help, kid,” Sans said with a chuckle.

“We want you to be happy, Frisk!” Papyrus grinned.

“Anything for a friend.” Alphys practically swelled with pride, glad that she could be such a big help to her small pal.

“This calls for a celebration!” Papyrus exclaimed getting up from the couch and jogging over to the kitchen “Spaghetti for everyone!”

He was met with lighthearted chuckles from Sans and Alphys. Frisk didn’t care what they ate as long as they got to spend their house warming party with their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I wanted to take more time with this one, but I've been really feeling pressured by all you lovely folks to reassure you that yes I DO plan to finish the main story. I just can't sacrifice the time right now.
> 
> My family is going on vacation this upcoming August, so maybe I'll get some time to write out some of the next chapter then. Only time will tell.
> 
> Till then, I hope you all have a lovely day.


End file.
